


Daughter

by li_thium



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_thium/pseuds/li_thium
Summary: tiny drabble fic: moonsun decided to expand their little family and moonbyul worries





	Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> im drunk but my lawyers arent

Time went by too fast since the beginning of the year when they decided to adopt a kid. Yongsun told her they shouldn't think much and just go to the interviews and met the kids. The kid should choose them and not the opposite. "It's the only way this can work", she said and Byulyi agreed.

When they went to meet the kids for the first time they were too nervous and left way too quickly. Yongsun assuring Byulyi from time to time that it was ok and they could go again next week. Byulyi wanted to make a good impression, wanted the kids to like her, to choose her. It wasn't an easy task. These little people were smart and had all kinds of experiences in life. What if they didn't think she was nicely? So many worries made her uneasy to the point her hands were clammy and Yongsun had to keep rubbing her arms and back like she always does when Byulyi gets nervous.

"They didn't like me." Her tone of finality made Yongsun worried, "Of course not baby why you're saying this?" Byulyi looked out of the car window back to the big house they just left. She was disappointed in herself and very, very scared. It was their kid after all. Meeting the kids was nerve wrecking in a way she never expected it to be.

"Byul-ah, look at me" Yongsun pleaded, her eyes were understanding but with a hint of desperation "Do you want to come again next week? ...we don't need to if you don't want, ok?" Byulyi turned back way too fast, she had a confused expression and took a while to understand what Yongsun meant, "No! No... It's not this I just... I'm scared... What if they don't like me... What if I can't be a good mom... What if I–" she got cut by Yongsun's arms wrapping around her body, slowly rubbing circles on her back and whispering encouraging words in her ear.

They had talked, they discussed it a lot. They spent months to ensure each other they both wanted this. It was a huge step for them personally and for their relationship.

Raising a kid, together. For so many years this would sound like a fairy tale to Byulyi, she grew up knowing her life wasn't going to be like the other girls her age. Reminiscing her high school days would never bring her joy like everyone else she knew at the time. It wasn't just being attracted to the same gender. It was all the implications it had living were she lives, being who she was. She just assumed in her late thirties she would be living by herself with a bunch of dogs and no one else.

Being in an idol group made any dream she could possibly have even more surreal. She was a nobody in a second and on the other she's singing in front of thousands. Her life took turns she could never expect, let alone dream of.

When Yongsun and her started dating, it felt seamlessly somehow, like there was no starting point, it just evolved naturally. As they got older and finally didn't have to hide from some people they decided to start living together. Of course, them and their dogs. It was really well past anything she expected for her future during her teenage daydreams. She was a producer now, she wrote and composed hits, she even attempted to direct some web shows.

One day during a chilly winter night watching the first snowflakes fall they talked about marriage. And how much they wished they could. Maybe just a ceremony would do. Just to celebrate each other and their love with their family and friends. Maybe one day. The other night when Yongsun asked if she ever wanted kids she thought she was ready, she really did.

Byulyi went through all the possible scenarios in her head before leaving the car a week after the first visit. She was not backing down this time. And she wasn't alone, they were in this together.

When they approached the gate, a little girl went running to it. Maybe she was expecting someone. But then she kept looking from Yongsun to Byulyi to their joined hands and this time Byulyi didn't feel her hands sweating. The girl kept looking at them curiously while they shook off the initial surprise and hang the bell.

All the kids looked at them like they were strangers as expected. Some kept looking and others resumed playing with their toys, the two women were about to cross the path to the main entrance when a small mass of dark hair stopped in front of them. The little girl from before was looking at the ground, probably catching her breath, running with a doll and two cars in her hands wasn't that easy, "Ji-woo" she said she looked up at them, the two pairs of eyes were still looking surprised at the small girl. They both crouched down at the same time and the girl was amused. "I am Byulyi and this is my wife," Byulyi said and pointed to Yongsun by her side who looked at her even more surprised, like her eyes could fall off any second, "I am Yongsun, nice to meet you Jiwoo," she said with a smile when she turned back to the little girl. Jiwoo was still eyeing them for a few seconds when she nodded her head and ran back to where the pile of Lego was, both Byulyi and Yongsun following her with their eyes.

Jiwoo sat down and held her own cheeks with her hands, she looked down at the ground. When she looked back up in the direction of the two women and saw them staring at her amusedly, she did her best to hide behind a small tower of Legos.

Byulyi was still nervous but this little encounter with Jiwoo gave her so much hope. She looked at Yongsun after they got up from the crouching position and could tell she thought the same by the warm eyes and bright smile that greeted her, "It's her".

It felt like every aspect of her life happens unexpectedly, in a good way. Who would have guessed that 6 years later they would be holding two parties, like they do every year now, one for their daughter's birthday, and a smaller, meaningful one, every October 5th, for the day they met her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the soft lady


End file.
